


H.P. Fluffcraft

by ChainSmokesPens



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Eldritch, Flash Fic, Horror, Inspired by H. P. Lovecraft, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainSmokesPens/pseuds/ChainSmokesPens
Summary: Prompt: [WP] Humanity has invented the technology required to reach other dimensions. However, instead of finding an incomprehensible Lovecraftian realm, they discover a perfect and beautiful world. To the inhabitants of this new world though, we are monstrous eldritch horrors.
Kudos: 1





	H.P. Fluffcraft

Fluffy Wufferkins the bunny stuffkin skipped down the road, the elastic surface adding even more of a spring to the blue bunny's step. He looked over the meadow and took in the sunrise. Mr. Sun, humming his typical daytime hum, caught sight of fluffy and gave him a wink.

"Oh, Mr. Sun!" Fluffy said, plush hands coming up to his cheeks to cover his bashful blush.

In the meadow, the lollys-of-the-valley were coming into bloom beneath the morning light. Fluffy stopped for a moment and knelt, carefully examining between three different lollys growing nearest to him.

The first was a bright, vibrant red. The second was red with a shade closer to pink. The third was a subtle, darker red.

Fluffy plucked the third and popped it into his mouth. He hummed in delight and cupped his cheeks. "Cherry!" he cheered, skipping along and humming a new tune on his way to the city.

Despite being so early, the streets were filled with other people going about their day, each stuffkin going about his, her, or their work for the day.

He spotted Mrs. Mayberry the Hungry Hippo placing pies on her windowsill. She turned around and gave him a big smile, as she always did. "Good morning, Fluffy! how are you today?"

"I'm doing wonderful, Mrs. Mayberry." He skipped closer to her window, taking a deep inhale, every vapor of steam flowing through his nostrils and filling his cotton-fluff lungs. When he exhaled the vapor escaped in the shape of a heart. "Wowee, you must have worked on those all night!"

"I sure did Fluffy. I was so excited for the competition in the town square today that I couldn't sleep a wink. So I stayed up all night baking pies so they'd be super-duper fresh."

Fluffy bounced in place excitedly. "Wow! I wish you luck, Mrs. Mayberry!" He began skipping away.

"Thank you, Fluffy!" she said, waving after him.

The bunny continued down the road, spotting various stuffkin going about their business.

Stelly Stallion and Manfred Mustang were putting the finishing touches on the competition's stage. Phillipe the Frog was handing out pamphlets, making sure everyone knew what competition was being held at which time. Sonia Songbird was reciting another poem she'd written; it was half as beautiful as Fluffy though she was. Lenny's Mama the Lovely Llama was strolling her infant son, Lanny the Llama, baby brother of Lenny the Llama, in his basinet for an early morning stroll. Bugsy Mugs the Police Pug was making sure the cats on the king's carriage were well-groomed.

It seemed that for every stuffkin Fluffy had spotted, five more would appear for him to notice. He was so caught up in all of his people-watching that he didn't notice when he bumped into Rodney the Roadrunner, knocking him to the ground when a gentle squeak upon the rubber soil.

"Oh, sorry Rodney," Fluffy said, reaching down. "I didn't see you there. Isn't it a wonderful day for a-"

"Move, asshole!" Rodney shouted, shoving Fluffy to the side and screaming as he ran further down the road.

Fluffy was confused. That didn't sound like the Rodney he knew. He scratched his head. "I wonder what's up with him."

More shouts were coming and Fluffy turned to face them. People, not as fast as Rodney the Roadrunner, were pouring out from behind a building in the distance. Some tripped, many were sobbing, but all wore faces filled with terror.

As Fluffy approached to check on the commotion, he saw a shadow grow, looming over the alleyway in which the figure emerged.

It was enormous, standing as the same height as the four-story building beside it. It had a large, bulbous head with a single pitch eye that encompassed its whole face. Its plush was white and seemed loose and didn't look soft at all. It had a shell on it's back, like Tina Tortoise, though its was rectangular and had tubes connecting to its head.

Quinton Quillson the Porcupine was just getting up from the ground, when he turned and saw the thing reaching for it. He tried to scramble away, but was grabbed. That's when Fluffy noticed that it had bizarre extensions at the ends of its hands. And with two of these extensions it reached for Quinton.

Quinton was hyperventilating. "No, please no. Please, no. Please, no. Please." The creature grabbed him by a loose thread at his side and pulled.

Quinton screamed, startling the giant and making him drop the stuffkin, though the string was still held tightly in his hand extensions. Quinton's torso opened up as he fell to the ground with a squeak, his fluff spilling everywhere.

Curtis Cat watched on, vomiting up a large portion of his own fluff at the sight.

The plaza was in an uproar as the stuffkin were scrambling.

"Oh my god!"

"What is that thing?"

"Holy fuck is it gonna kill us all?"

"Mr. Sun, please help us!"

Mr. Sun, for his part, looked on in horror. He then turned and looked over the hilltop. Fluffy noticed him shuddered and descended on the meadow, darkening the sky.

From behind the first giant, three more emerged. And they all began to walk on the plaza.

"Steady, Clarice!" Mugsy Bugs demanded of the cat steed. Clarice clawed at him, opening his throat and loosing his fluff, before speeding off with the king's chariot attached, decimating Lanny the Llama, brother of Lenny the Llama's bassinet. The resulting cotton rained down on poor Lenny's Mama the Lovely Llama.

Some stuffkin, out of desperation, bowed in supplication to the giants. One of them reached out to the new devotees and plucked up Phillipe the Frog.

He laughed, tears pouring out from behind his button eyes. "I have been chosen, you fools, you heretics! I have been chosen!" He continued his zealous screaming even as he was sealed in a transparent bag.

The king's guard finally arrived, their kitten mounts poised to pounce, their candy cane spears at the ready.

Fluffy felt a tug on his arm. "What are you waiting for?" Sonia shouted at him. "We have to get the fuck out of here!"

She pulled him along, both of them trying their best to ignore the carnage unfolding around them.

One giant leaned against a building, causing it to cave in, almost seeming like an accident by the way it recoiled from its own destruction. Joey Girrafe's long neck hung from the window.

Kenny the Kangaroo was using the turmoil to sate his kleptomania, picking up whatever other stuffkin were dropping or leaving behind as they fled.

"I'm sorry! I can't carry you all!" Lisa Leonie cried as all nine of her cubs tried to climb into her arms.

Her wife Lina was more pragmatic. "Grab the two you fucking love most and fuck the rest!" The couple scooped up two children each and ran, leaving the other five behind.

Fluffy and Sonia turned a corner when they stopped dead in their tracks. Looking up, they spotted another giant. Maybe it was one of the others they'd seen earlier, maybe it was a new one that was with them.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." Fluffy muttered to himself. He then felt a hard shove and found himself flat on the ground. He rose and turned just enough to see Sonia running away behind him.

Fluffy Wufferkins looked up as the alien hand, with it's bizarre appendages at the end, reached out for him.

**Author's Note:**

> A pretty good one in my opinion and in the eyes of Reddit apparently; my first post with over two-hundred upvotes.


End file.
